Promise of Possession
by Lady-Lettuce
Summary: Bulma choked, Chi-Chi gasped and 18 stiffened. “But WHO’S looking for you?” Bulma asks timidly, slightly afraid of the answer that she may receive.- BV, CCK(also known a G), 18K, and CCCC (Yamcha bashing)
1. Yuurin and Poor Boy

Declaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters or the locations, although Jade is my Saiyan (mutters) unfortunately...  
  
Chapter One: Yuurin and "Poor Boy" ~~~~  
Dancing, twirling and spinning the white fluffs of snow descend steadily down about the forested area that cloaked the world. The pines, evergreens and dense needled trees hide the secrets of this earth. The planet (1) Yuurin holds many.  
No creatures stir within the "winter wonderland" for the temperature is that of death. Although the sky's gray-purple hue along with its gentle white flakes of tears gives it an appealing guise. The deep green tree heads are powdered with snow and the blanketed ground is unbroken. The image of clean, new, and untouched a place untainted of evil.  
From the snowing sky a gray ship explodes through the atmosphere, streaking a bright white flame in its path, it collides harshly with the placid setting. Shards of trees and shattered branches litter the burning stretch of land up to the new gash in the terrain. The scorched foliage and darkened earth make up the area around the crater where the ship is lodged deep within.  
Slowly the metal hatch opens with the hiss of steam as warm air bellows out creating a shield of smoke which encircle the pod. Slowly they vacate revealing a man with obsidian hair that stands about in sharp angles, he too, emits streams of steam from his unhurried breath and body heat. His uncaring onyx eyes scan the deserted area around him. With one slow movement he clicks a small square shaped button on his green glass eye piece.  
"So, things aren't what they appear, aye," a cruel, heartless smirk appears on his chiseled features, soon after he takes off into the trees.  
  
~~~~~~  
"BULMA!" a screech brings the beautiful blue hair heiress out of her silent contemplating.  
"Huh?" escapes her lips as she turns around to find her caller. Her eyes fix themselves on her long time friend and companion, Chi-Chi. "Yeah, Chi?"  
A petite young lady marches determinedly up the sidewalk, her ebony hair streaming behind as her deep brown eyes glare heatedly ahead. "Bulma, what the hell did you tell that poor boy!" Chi-Chi questions fiery.  
Bulma puts on her best innocent face although soon after throws her hand up to her mouth and breaks out giggling, shattering the façade before it was ever truly in place. Chi-Chi's face looses all seriousness also and she, too, joins in the laughing.  
As the two of them are doubled over, holding their sides and gasping for breath as tears stream down their faces, for just watching the other makes them laugh harder, 18's blonde head pokes itself out the doorway, she stares with wide blue eyes at her two friends.  
"What in the." 18's monotone question is cut short when Bulma then tips over onto the pavement, 18's lips curl up to an amused smile as she watches her blue haired friend roll on the floor trying to breath through her laughter.  
Chi-Chi soon follows suit to the ground and finally she and Bulma get their chortling under control and lay side by side gasping for breath.  
"Now," 18's shadow settles over the two women, "what was that all about?"  
Bulma's blue eyes meet 18's and she grins, "will it all started with me telling Bobby "lightly" off this morning. I guess word got to Chi-Chi and, as you know, she doesn't like him a bit. So she decided that she was going to act pissed in the way of "what-the-hell-did-you-say-to-that-poor- poor-boy". So I tried to act innocent, like I am mind you, but well, I started laughing."  
"Then I started laughing, and your expression when you looked out on us just made both of us laugh harder. Plus Bulma tipping over didn't help any," Chi-Chi adds with a smile.  
18's only response to that is a grin and a shaking of her head which causes her blonde tresses to swirl around her. "You two are mental you know that." 18 stops mid-phrase hers and Chi-Chi's eyes get wide as the both look up at the sky with a snap of their heads.  
"Ow, how do you guys do that without," Bulma stops when Chi-Chi puts up her hand for silence. "Whaaa." rolls off Bulma's lips as she to looks up.  
As soon as she does a silver sphere breaks through the clouds and clashes brutally within the forested area behind Capsule Corp.  
"WHAT THE!?!?" Bulma is grabbed by 18 who takes off flying in the direction of the crash while Chi-Chi runs with her demon speed to the site.  
As they arrive Bulma is too shaken to yell and 18 along with Chi-Chi survey the damage the ship inflicted on the forested area. Slowly they start to inch toward the crater.  
Coughing erupts from all three as they got closer for the dust had not yet settled from the impact. The earth fell away when the girl got near the chasm.  
Bulma whistles," Woo, hoo. I wonder what's within?" Her eyes are wide with wonder as she looks over the silver metal pod. You can just see her eagerness over inspecting it more thoroughly.  
"I wonder." Chi-Chi's eyes narrow as she contemplates the danger the pod may hold. She secretly hopes it would be a challenge, but that, she figures, was her demon blood singing.  
"Nothing to worry about Chi-Chi," 18 whispers her mind registering the ki level inside, "it's only one being and who ever it is, is near death."  
"How do you know that?" Bulma demands as she narrows her eyes on the pod.  
18 rolls her eyes and answers in her usual monotone, "Because the beings ki is fluctuating to higher then mine and Chi-Chi's."  
Bulma gasps and Chi-Chi's eyes narrow.  
"My I continue?" 18 asks, and after receiving nods from the other tow she continues, "and then it drops to nearly nothing, it's getting weaker though."  
The girls stand in silence in thought when a hiss emits from the pod. The girls snap their heads to the pod and watch as the hatch opens painfully slow.  
  
**** Deep forest  
  
Keelin* waves* thanks for hanging with me. I hope it was up to your standards  
  
Jade: * rolls eyes* No they hated it my Mesunokitsune.  
  
Keelin: Grrrrrrrrrrrr. I'm a BYAKKO!  
  
Jade: * grins mischievously* We've been over this before, it's the same thing.  
  
Keelin* looks horrified* It is NOT!  
  
Jade: Come my little mate *raps his strong Saiyan arms around her* is it all that terrible?  
  
Keelin* glares* If I'm stuck with you. yes.  
  
Jade: * stiffens tries to control his anger* Yes, well, I think it's time to say good bye.  
  
Keelin: * glares* Yeah whatever you say love (sarcasm dripping) Bye Folks  
  
Jade: * spins around and stares hard at Keelin*  
  
Keelin* Gulp*.. Oh dear. *turns and runs in a flurry of white fur*  
  
Jade: * smirks evilly before taking off after her*  
  
Readers: O.o *sweat drop* ooooookay.  
  
~~~~ Review please (if you want that is) 


	2. Dear Kami and Saiyajin Elite

Declaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters or the locations, although Jade is my Saiya-jin (mutters) unfortunately...  
  
Chapter Two: Dear Kami and Saiya-jin Elite  
  
~~~~  
  
*Previously*  
"So, things aren't what they appear, aye," a cruel, heartless smirk appears on his chiseled features, soon after he takes off into the trees.  
"And"  
The girls stand in silence in thought when a hiss emits from the pod. The girls snap their heads to the pod and watch as the hatch opens painfully slow.  
  
~~~~  
  
The wind swirls the sand around the three girls and makes their silky hair dance in the air as the silver hatch descends slowly to the bare dirt floor.  
Bulma's are wide with anticipation and, though she wouldn't admit it, a tad of fear.  
Chi-Chi's hands clench into fists as she stares with narrowed eyes at the metal ship. "Bulma," she whispers warningly, "let me and 18 check it out first."  
Bulma nods and looks at 18. 18's body is relaxed and she starts to slowly approach the lip of the crater with Chi-Chi close in tow.  
'I wonder what kind of technology was used to create this beautiful pod?' Bulma wonders silently as she watches her two dear friends walk carefully and stealthily to the edge.  
'18 says the being is weak. but that would mean it's probably injured and injured creatures are never stable. I'm not letting my guard down!' Chi- Chi's mouth twists into tight lipped concentration and her svelte body tenses for battle.  
18's and Chi-Chi's eyes focus on the pod as the hatch finally hits earth. Out from the dust a hand appears, female. The hand is bloody and is slowly followed by the rest of the upper body. The girl looks to be no older then 15 or 17, her hair has tips of bright copper that fade as they go up to the root turning white near the top. Her blue eyes are half glazed where her face is cut with slashed gashes that lead trails of crimson to drip off her chin, staining the ground dark crimson. The two girl's eyes widen at, one, the damage she's in and, two, the small white pointed ears that peak out of her blood stained copper/white hair.  
"What the hell." Chi-Chi put one hand to her mouth. She's seen a lot of horrid things in her life but staring at this poor girl brought out the human pity that she tried so hard to conceal.  
The girls blue eyes stare at nothing as she pulls herself fully from the pod.  
"My Kami," Bulma gasps as she peaks over 18's shoulder. "That girl has a TAIL!" Bulma stares in shock as the girl's fox-looking tail is dragged in the dirt leaving a bloody trail in its wake. The tail itself is the same color as her hair in the way that the tip, would have been, a beautiful copper that slowly turned white as it went up to the base of her spine.  
Tiny yips passes the girls mouth, weak barks and whimpers emit from her near prone body.  
Bulma and Chi-Chi look at each other as 18 silently levitates off the soil and slowly sinks down to the girl.  
'Goddess,' runs through the girl's mind as she half consciously watches 18. She voices this thought to 18 as she touch downs but all 18 hears is a small yip and soft eyes staring wonderingly at her.  
"Shhhh, shhhh little one, we'll fix you up," her voice is the same monotone it always is though it is quieter then usual and her eyes are comforting.  
The girls eyes stare back trustingly before her body shudders and they roll back into her head and she goes lip on the ground. Carefully, 18 picks up the fox girl and takes to the air stopping above Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Chi, grab Bulma and run as fast as you can to the Medical Lab #15! Bulma, get everything prepared, we'll need Regeneration tank #5 along with testing materials!"  
"Gotcha 18!" Chi yells as she grabs Bulma who is silently running a list of what preparations and testing that need to be run.  
With a speed inhuman Chi-Chi runs (with Bulma) to the Medical Labs on the Capsule Corp premises. 18 shoots off in the same direction with the young woman cradled safely in her arms.  
When 18 arrives the lab is already open with the regeneration tank prepared and Bulma scurrying around it.  
"18! Kami damn it! Don't just stand there! Get the poor girl in the TANK!" Bulma's eyes are alight with blue flames and her lab coat is ruffled and nearly falling off. A sign that she pulled it on in a hurry and is to occupied in her mind to fix it. Bulma was in her element and quickly taking charge while Chi-Chi was leaning against the far back wall out of the way with a small smirk on her face as she watched Bulma take control.  
18 mutely does as Bulma says and, after stripping the girl of her tattered clothing, put her in the tank and hooked her up to the breathing mask. As soon as that was done a pale blue, gooey healing liquid filled the tank. The girl's eyes open and she looks at the three women before her. A small yip emits from the speaker of the tank causing the three to turn and look at the girl. She smiles faintly and yips again before being swept away into the oblivious world of sleep. The translation to her yips was, unknown to the three, Goddesses.  
  
*****  
  
"Sire!" the yell echoes through the large control room on the large ship that was stationed above the planet [1] Yuurin.  
Two dark obsidian eyes meet the messenger's yellow ones. "Yes?" The drawled question rolls of the man's lips with a sting of power and destruction under laying it.  
"Um, yes, there is a message from Jade sire," the messenger states in a clear strong voice although his eyes hold the fear he feels for the man before him.  
"Wonderful," the thought of his top Saiya-jin Elite makes the powerful man's eyes shine with pride. There were so few Saiya-jin's left and even less where the true Elite, the ones breed for the reason, like Jade. "Well," the man's eyes narrow dangerously," are you going to give it to me?!"  
The poor messenger is so shaken by the outburst that his calm façade nearly shatters completely as he hands over the transmission.  
"Good," the man's gloved hand swipes it out of the messengers hand, "you may go," the messenger sighs softly as he makes a quick retreat. But then the man mutters, "to the next dimension!" With a flick of his wrist a thin white blast pierces through the messenger's body and the flames of it slowly eat through his nervous system and some nothing is left but a pile of gray ashes. Evil laughter rings through the air as the man's cold black eyes shine with mirth as he slowly turns on the transmission message.  
A man appears on the screen, his raven hair stands in odd angles, as is the nature of Saiya-jin hair. His own obsidian eyes stare straight ahead while his stance is one of an Elite talking to a superior. Legs shoulder with apart standing straight with one arm straight down against his side, the other in a fist over his heart and brown tail looped loosely around waist.  
"King Vegeta, landing was successful. The [2] Byakko-jin where in their underground layers for the cold season is starting..."  
The King snorts at this for the planet of Yuurin was always in winter and was always freezing. Though he soon turned his attention back to the transmission.  
"They agreed to our terms after a bit of . persuading." A blood chilling smirk passes over the Elite's face before he continued on," The female though got away though." Jade's eyes harden and Vegeta notices that littering Jade's body is an assortment of minor injures.  
'They were probably very deep,' the King thinks, 'no wonder the transmission came so late he was healing! Understandable though, always thinking ahead, that's a sign of a true Saiya-jin Elite.'  
"She, though, was severely injured as well in our little scruff but she took refuge in my pod and left the planet immediately." Jade looks hard in front of him, "I will find her my lord." He then mutters softly, "that's right, I will find you my little [3] Mesunokitsune." He then turns his attention back to the message," I'm awaiting another pod and will report further to you when I return." With a 'Bee-boop-bee' the transmission ends.  
King Vegeta stands and starts to pace. His flamed hair and small but strong stature along with his hard eyes and famous scowl give him the kingly look his line has always had.  
Yes, he had no doubt Jade would find the Byakko-jin female but he didn't even know where to start to search for his mate. He's fist connects with the steel wall at the thought. His, Kakarot's, or Krillin's mates where for they where to well hidden.  
"DAMNIT!" He yells harshly at the empty room. "DAMNIT WOMAN! WHEN I FIND YOU." His shout's cut off as he screams in fury and erupts to Super Saiya-jin. His glowing blonde hair and teal eyes stare at his clutched fist. Slowly his infamous smirk settles on his features. Yes, he was the new King and he would find her and when he did. evil cackling filled the ship to slowly pour into space.  
"Yes."  
  
~~~~  
  
Translations  
  
[1] Deep forest  
[2] (Byakko) White fox, (Byakko) White Fox people  
[3] Vixen  
[4] Earth  
  
~~~~  
  
Keelin:* Blushes* As you've guessed I've put Jade and myself in this story. I hope you don't hate me. We're not going to take anything away from the BV, CCK (or G) or 18K. I think I might even do some major Yamcha bashing ^_^!  
  
Jade: MESUNOKITSUNE! What the HELL were you thinking!  
  
Keelin: Huh? Well I thought that with some Yamcha bashing it would.  
  
Jade: Not THAT! What the hell do you mean you got the better of ME! *Breathing heavily in fury as he slowly advances*  
  
Keelin:* looks around nervously* Um-well--you see-What a second! *Face freezes then turns to one of cunning* What are you doing here!  
  
Jade: *stops abrupt and glares deadly at her* I'm watching my mate and demanding information, what does it look like I'm doing!  
  
Keelin:* grins* you cannot be here!  
  
Jade: * stiffens and growls warningly* Yes I can my little Mesunokitsune. You are mine..  
  
Keelin* interrupts him* No you can't! I'm on [4] Chikyuu and you're on Yuurin!  
  
Jade: *is surrounded by sparkling white light and let's out a ground- shattering roar of fury*  
  
Keelin: *Gulp* Oh-dear *watches as Jade disappears* He's not going to me too happy with me is he-nope, not one bit. I better go and find a safe hiding space, hopefully will reply soon! *Runs in search of better cover*  
  
Readers: *mutter amongst themselves* I think they're crazy-I'm getting out of here... *Slowly leave seats and head toward door*  
  
(Sorry for the miss spelling of Saiya-jin and Byakko-jin, it will be spelled the following way in the rest of my stories, once again sorry for my error)  
  
~~~~ Review please (if you want that is) 


	3. Yamcha you Bakaku and “Bodyguards”

Declaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters or the locations, although Jade is my Saiya-jin (mutters) unfortunately...  
  
~~~~ Lil Chi- I wanna thank you for Reviewing! You were my one and only *teehee* I tried to write you but my computer went crazy on me so I'll just publicly thank you (a-hum) THANK YOU! (Elbows Jade* Wa? Oh, yeah, thanks :mumbles: I guess---) *sighs* At least it was something ~_^! ~~~~  
  
*...*= Flashback  
  
****= Change in scene  
  
Chapter Three: Yamcha you Bakaku and "Body Guards"  
  
~~~~  
  
*Previously*  
She smiles faintly and yips again before being swept away into the oblivious world of sleep. The translation to her yips was, unknown to the three, Goddesses.  
"And" Yes, he was the new King and he would find her and when he did... evil cackling filled the ship to slowly pour into space.  
"Yes..." ~~~~  
  
Bulma's eyes are focused on a vile full of a deep crimson liquid when a rogue strand of hair makes itself known. Slowly her eyes narrow in on it and a frustrated growl rumbles in the back of her throat.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" She screams as she places the vile in its holder while standing up fully. "Your going down," she cackles evilly.  
  
In one quick movement she pulls the hair tie out of her hair letting all her aquamarine tresses glide down her shoulders, joining the evil rogue one in front of her face. With maniacal laughter she scoops up all her hair and reties it in her ponytail.  
  
"WHAHAHAHA! And YOU thought you could get the better of Bulma Bloomer Briefs!" she strikes a pose with her fists on her hips, legs shoulder width apart with her nose in the air accompanied by a HUGE victorious grin planted firmly on her face. She, after about 30 seconds of just standing there, turns around, sits down and picks up the vile again.  
  
She then turns to the computer sitting beside her and starts to type furiously.  
  
"Blood type: unknown, Breed: Alien, Chromosome number: --" her voice trails off as she adds information into her database about the girl. A small yip causes her eyes to snap from the computer to the Tank.  
  
Within the girl floats, but Bulma notices something new: 1) the Tank's nearly finished and 2) the GIRLS AWAKE!  
  
Bulma leaps from the chair and hurries over to the Tank to check the settings and to comfort the girl if she suddenly starts to panic. The setting—correct, the girl—not panicking, Bulma lets out a breath, grabs a chair and seats herself in front of the girl. The girl's eyes, Bulma notices, are deep blue much like 18's and her own. Her hair though, floating softly around her, is the strangest coloring she'd ever seen which was a big thing since her own was naturally cerulean blue.  
  
The girl focuses on Bulma before smiling and giving a few yips. She then proceeds to examine the tank in which she is located. She slides her hands over the glass window before playing with the facemask. She starts to take it off, much to Bulma's distress.  
  
"NO! Don't do that!!" Bulma leaps to her feet and, in a flash, is in front of the Tank.  
  
The girl, however, doesn't listen and takes it off. She then figures out it's her air supplier and quickly places it on again. Bulma relaxes a bit and then seats herself back in her chair. The girl then starts to swoosh back and forth, playing with the goo.  
  
Suddenly the red light above the Tank flashes indicating that the Tank is finished, which triggers the draining process. The girl's eyes widen as the goo starts to drain, as it goes down so does she. She slides down the seat before the goo leaves her head, trying to stay submersed. Bulma watches with a giggle as the girl squeezes herself in the very bottom of the tank even though all the healing liquid has finished draining.  
  
With a hiss the glass window opens allowing passage from the tank to the lab. Bulma stands with a towel and helps the girl stand up, she's shivering and looking around quickly.  
  
"Come, come," Bulma says comfortingly, "lets get you dried off and clothed shall we?" She then takes the fluffy towel and starts to dry the naked girl before her in a motherly fashion. The girl, in turn, looks curiously around the sterile lab.  
  
With a bang the lab door opens and a man walks in, "BULMA, I'M BA—" he trails off as he sees Bulma whip around and glare viciously at him while she jumps in front of the naked girl trying to block his view of the poor dear.  
  
"YAMCHA! GET OUT!!" Her screech causes him to quickly cover his ears and close his eyes tight.  
  
*****  
  
18's emotional-less blue eyes watch Chi-Chi bustle about the guestroom from the safety of the red leathered couch.  
  
"What sheets do you think she'd like? These red silk ones or white silk ones?" Chi-Chi asks 18 without turning to look at her.  
  
"Uh--" 18 watches as Chi-Chi sheets the bed in white. She then rolls her eyes she should have guessed that Chi really didn't care for her opinion anyway.  
  
"I wonder how the girl's coming," Chi-Chi mutters as she pulls the deep green comforter over the jade colored pillows.  
  
"Bulma's last message said no change and that she was amazed by some of the test results," 18 states in monotone as she pick up the nail file and turns half her attention to her nails.  
  
"Oh? What kind of results?" Chi-Chi asks curiously as she starts to put the hunter green pillows with crimson embroidery in a decorative order on the newly made bed.  
  
"Um—well it turns out her genetic make up is much like that of a fox. While Bulma believes we evolved from the Primate Family she is quite convinced that this young lady evolved from creatures much like that of the Vulpes Family," 18 states dully as she puts down the file and picks up the buffer.  
  
"The what family?" Chi-Chi asks turning to put a vase of white roses on the bedside table.  
  
18 rolls her eyes, "The Fox Family."  
  
"Oh—why didn't you say so? Well I guess that would explain the ears and tail now wouldn't it. I wonder if she'll let me brush her," Chi-Chi titters as she straightens the curtains. "Now, I do believe the poor thing will be starved when she emerges from the Regeneration Tank, don't you think?"  
  
But before 18 can answer Chi glides out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. 18, once more, rolls her eyes as she grabs things and leisurely follows in Chi-Chi's wake.  
  
As 18 enters the kitchen she is met head on with a spatula. CONK! "CHI-CHI! What the heck was THAT for?!!" 18 rubs her forehead and glares at her friend. Her glare soon turns into open-mouthed stare as she sees the sight before her.  
  
Chi-Chi's ebony hair was—well—gone. She is wearing an apron that has "KISS THE COOK" printed across the front and a giant, white chef hat. In her apron pocket a stirring spoon is sticking out and her face has streaks of flour, sauce and other things.  
"Hey, 18! I am looking from my cooking spoon... have you seen it?" Chi- Chi's eyes are sparkling; she was in her element.  
  
18 stares before pointing at her apron. Chi-Chi looks down and low- and-behold there's her spoon.  
  
"Teehee, I knew that—"Chi-Chi grins sheepishly before turning back to the bubbling water, marinara sauce from scratch and fresh homemade bread.  
  
"Chi I have two questions— one: how the heck did you do all this in the few seconds we where apart and two: what the hell happened to your hair?" 18 asks cautiously as she stares at Chi-Chi's head.  
  
"Huh? Oh—"she takes off her hat with reveals her hair was in a bun under it and states with a smile, "It's easier to cook when my hair is out of my face to answer you second question. To answer you first I—"A sharp scream cut Chi-Chi off and in a flash both girls where out the back door and high-tailing it to the lab where Bulma and the mystery girl where located.  
  
"BULMA! WHAT'S—IEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chi-Chi screams as she trips over the cowering Yamcha.  
  
18 stands there and stares as she takes in the site before her. Yamcha cowering on the floor with Chi-Chi lying on the floor before him and then sees Bulma standing in front of the shaking girl. Her mouth drops.  
  
"YAMCHA!!" Both Chi-Chi and 18 yell running over to aid Bulma.  
  
Bulma finds herself flanked by 18 while Chi takes it upon herself to quickly finish drying the young woman and rap her in a spare lab coat.  
  
18 and Bulma glare heatedly at the young man sprawled over the lab's floor. He is dazed that much is for certain.  
  
"Yamcha," Bulma's voice is deadly calm.  
  
18 smirks, as the saying goes, it's always calm before the storm. Bulma continues, "what has brought you here on this fine day?"  
  
Yamcha's dark brown eyes slowly focus on Bulma's fire sparked eyes. He gulps: she's mad. "Uhhh—"He slowly rises, or he would have if Bulma hadn't suddenly appeared over him and place her dainty foot in between his shoulder blades, causing him to slam back into the cement flooring.  
  
"I asked you a question Yammy," Bulma's smile was sickly sweet as she uses her baby tone that, too, is too sweet to be safe.  
  
"Mumph, mumj, mmph," Yamcha speaks into the floor, making an assortment of grunts and murmurs that cause the fox girl to walk out from behind 18 and Chi-Chi. She wanted to get a look at the "creature" that Bulma has at her mercy.  
  
Blue eyes widen; the man has black spiky hair, olive colored skin, and is highly muscular. SAIYA-JIN her mind screams.  
  
Bulma turns to look at the girl, who stands rapped in a white lab coat, her cold blue eyes stare hatefully at Yamcha and her [1] Kyoujaku starts to swirl around her in a lime green flames.  
  
Chi-Chi's, and 18's eyes widen as they stare openly at the young woman before them. Her power is rising higher then nearly anything they've ever felt before which causes them to contemplate their position.  
  
A series short piercing yips, harsh cold barks and a rumbling growl rip through the young one's throat. She was oblivious to everything but the man on the floor. *Cold ebony eyes stared deep into her own. "My dear little one," the cold voice chilled the air and froze the marrow in her bones, "You are mine at last." The cruel smirk on his face turned into a bone chilling, predatory grin. She stared sweating a cold sweat when---* A blast forms in her hands and she sends it straight at Yamcha. She curses his "Saiya-jin" ass for "following" her.  
  
Much to her surprise he tries to block it and—well-- fails, which causes him to fly back, out the door, violently. His landing causes the ground to crack and the areas grass to be destroyed.  
  
"Chi, take the girl and get her properly dressed! 18, come with me, we have to make sure that the cheating [2] Bakaku isn't dead," although she muttered under her breath that it wouldn't be a large loss if he was, causing Chi and 18 to smile evilly before they going their separate ways.  
  
Chi-Chi grabs the shaking woman and leads her quickly to the largest building on the Capsule Corp. premises: the housing building.  
  
The girl's eyes are wide as she looks around the soft painted entryway as they enter the building. The furniture has a rich, comfy and expensive look to them. The walls are lined with photos that grin back happily as Chi-Chi leads the woman down the hall to the room where she and 18 had been previously.  
  
"I hope you like it, I quickly made it up for you this morning while you where in the tank. Yup, 18 sat here and..." The girl stops listening to Chi-Chi as she looks around the room. A small, sheepish smile graces her face as she yips softly in approval and thanks.  
  
Chi-Chi grins and hurries the girl to the walk-in closet in the far right near the back of the room. "We have to find you something suitable to wear, the lab coat has to go!"  
  
As Chi enters the closet to search the girl walks over to the beautifully made bed. She sits tentatively and smiles as she curls her legs up, beneath her. Her tail positions itself around her folded legs and she looks from the couch to the flowers, to the bed's pillows to the ceiling. Her attention soon turns back to the closet as Chi-Chi exits holding seven different hangers with seven different outfits.  
  
"Come, come," Chi grins at the curious girl who's staring at her, " step behind screen, my dear and we'll fit you with something stylish." Chi- Chi winks before ushering the girl behind the changing screen.  
  
***  
  
Bulma's blue eyes stare heatedly at the man crumpled before her.  
  
"YOU ASS!" The roar causes the few birds that where left after the crash to flee. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!"  
  
The man lets out a whimper of pain as he stares into his, though he hates to emit it, ex. "I—uh—"  
  
Yamcha is yanked to his feet as Bulma grabs the collar of his shirt. Hoisting him so he is level with her she snarls low in her throat, "when I saw your two-timing, sorry excuse for an ass seducing that overly bosomed ditz of a blonde I CUT all contact. Remember!"  
  
Yamcha's face has gone a pasty white and his attempt on words has become a mere gurgle in the back of his throat. His arms hang limply at his sides and drool starts to appear at the side of his mouth—he's suffocating.  
  
Bulma snorts in disgust and tosses his insufficient body away from her. He hits the ground and gasps for the air that Bulma's slowly tightening hand had refused him.  
  
"What do you want me to do with him?" 18's monotone gives away no feelings although her eyes do. Yamcha had landed near her feet and now she was staring down at him with wicked humor and promises of pain dancing in her ice eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma turns and heads to the main building but the rest of the sentence floats to 18's and Yamcha's ears, "but have fun—"  
  
18 grins maliciously and cracks her knuckles. Yamcha blanches, gulps and whispers a silent, urgent prayer to Kami as she bares down on him.  
  
***  
  
King Vegeta stares out the thick glass window that was the only separation between him—and the cold clutches of space.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
The King's cold ebony eyes turn and meet another pair of ebony eyes. A small humorless smirk graces the King's chiseled face. "Ah Kakarot," his eyes move over to meet the glaze of the ebony eyes of the other Saiya-jin, "and Krillin, I'm pleased you could join me at such short notice."  
  
The two men throw their left fist over their right heart before rising from their kneeling position. They slowly approach and stand next to their King, staring out the window also.  
  
Vegeta quickly looks over his "body-guards". Kakarot's hair is the traditional raven black and the infamous Saiya-jin style to stick up all over the place. He is wearing his elite Saiya-jin armor, which reviles his powerful arms and legs. His height is near that of 6'4" and he holds himself in the proud stance of being one of the few close to, and trusted by, Vegeta. Krillin, on the other hand, is around the height of 5'0" and has no hair to speak of. He has the ebony eyes of his specie and he wears the Saiya-jin elite armor that shows off his deadly strong limbs. He, too, stands proud beside Vegeta. Both men have their brown tails rapped loosely around their waists.  
  
"I got a message from Jade," the King finally states causing the two men to look at him. Both knew what the Captain of the Elite and Vegeta's right hand man's job had been.  
  
"Was he successful?" The question hangs heavily in the air.  
  
The King smirks coldly and closes his eyes as a murderous chuckle slips though his lips. "He is not amused with her."  
  
The other men nod and stare out the window once more.  
  
Krillin's eyes harden, "at least he knows his mate is—obtainable." Small feeling less smiles creep over his and Kakarot's lips.  
  
"Don't worry my men," Vegeta's voice holds a hint of knowing, "I have a feeling we'll be uncovering our hidden mates—soon."  
  
A lone pod shots towards their "mother-ship" and Vegeta turns on his heels with Krillin and Kakarot at his sides. They move smoothly out the door to the docking bay, to a wait the return of one of their own.  
  
~~~~  
  
Translations  
  
[1] Power; Strength  
[2] Horsehide (insult)  
[3] Protector ~~~~  
  
Keelin: *sneaks around looking for a place to hide*  
  
Yamcha: *storms in* What the HELL where you thinking!  
  
Keelin: * stops searching and stares confused* Huh? Well I didn't want him to kill--  
  
Yamcha: No you tailed freak! Making Bulma stronger than me! I'm the strongest MAN IN THE WORLD!!  
  
Keelin: * stares wide eyed and whispers with a pout* Tailed freak?  
  
Yamcha: *doesn't hear her* You made me into a WEAKLING!  
  
Keelin: * bottom lip trembles* Tailed freak?  
  
Yamcha: *glares at her then smirks seeing he was once more dominate* See here Woman *he spits the word out in a degrading way* you will make me the dominating force in this story when it comes to me and Bulma *He grabs her shoulders* got it?!  
  
Jade: *enters with a bang* MESUNOKITSUNE! YOU CAN'T-- *sees Yamcha gripping Keelin and Keelin's tearing eyes. Growls fiercely*  
  
Yamcha: *looks up from the woman before him and sees the murderous Jade* Eep!  
  
Keelin: * Looks up and sees Jade and yells* [3] BOUGU!  
  
Jade: *stares at Keelin in shock before ripping Yamcha from her and blasting him to the next dimension* Now, my—  
  
Keelin: *interrupts by hugging him tightly around the waist* Bougu—bougu—  
  
Jade: *stares wide eyed down at the woman clinging to him before rapping his arms tightly around her* What did he do to make you passive my Mesunokitsune?  
  
Keelin:* looks up at Jade with big eyes* He called me a *sob* TAILED FREAK!  
  
Jade: *looks murderous* get me the Dragon Balls so I can wish him back and kill—  
  
Keelin: *Rubs cheek against his chest*  
  
Jade: *holds back a moan* Woman—if you keep this up you'll have to change the ratings to "R"  
  
Keelin: *smirks* I was planning to, but my dear Saiya-jin you're not supposed to be here *pulls away*  
  
Jade: *stares at her in shock before sparkles start to fall around him*  
  
Keelin: *Kisses his open mouth* See you later my strong Bougu.  
  
Jade: *disappears in a state of shock*  
  
Keelin: *grins cunningly* Now he won't kill me when we met up again—although I should probably still hide I don't know how a *cough* aroused Saiya-jin acts *blush*  
  
Readers: *blink blink then they start to smirk and clap and whistle* Go Fox lady! Bag that Saiya-jin! Make him scream! Ride him hard!  
  
Keelin: AHH! *Runs from the room blushing furiously*  
  
(Please forgive me but I'm going to up this story to "R" because of future violence and sexual contact)  
  
~~~~ Review Please 


	4. Famous BrainandBrawn relationship “or” n...

Declaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters or the locations, although Jade is my Saiya-jin (mutters) unfortunately... Jade looks up from the mound of food he had been devouring Wha? Sweat drops and says in slight panic Nothing! Stares at her for a second before shrugging and returning to food.... --'  
  
No New Reviews sob

...= Flashback  
  
= Change in scene  
  
Chapter Four: Famous Brain-and-Brawn relationship "or" never truly change  
  
Previously  
  
"Come, come," Chi grins at the curious girl who's staring at her, "step behind screen, my dear and we'll fit you with something stylish." Chi-Chi winks before ushering the girl behind the changing screen  
  
"And"  
  
18 grins maliciously and cracks her knuckles. Yamcha blanches, gulps and whispers a silent, urgent prayer to Kami as she bares down on him  
  
"And"  
  
A lone pod shots towards their "mother-ship" and Vegeta turns on his heels with Krillin and Kakarot at his sides. They move smoothly out the door to the docking bay, to a wait the return of one of their own.  
  
Bulma walks angrily back into her sanctuary—her lab, "That no good--- thinks he can just—why I 'audda—"Her half finished curses continue on before she sets herself purposefully into her chair before dropping her head within her arms on the desks surface and pouting.  
  
'Now what am I going to do?' she thinks while swaying slightly in her spin-y chair. 'The girl not comprehendible in her language and ours,' her mind went back to the girl and the soft yips she uses to try and communicate with them.  
  
"If only there was a translator—"Bulma mumbles out loud before it truly sinks in..." A TRANSLATOR!" Bulma shoots out of her chair and starts grabbing necessary items as a design starts to rapidly form in her head, she wasn't a genius for nothing!  
  
Chi-Chi's and the young woman's shadows where dancing on the light fabric on the changing screen.  
  
"Here, try this green one--- no not at all, how about this one--- no-no, here! This one is beaut--- nope! Not for you in the least—"Chi-Chi's excited voice was heard over the ruffle of clothing and the yips of the girl.  
  
' This girls style is a challenge to find, but Chi-Chi Ox will NOT back down. Quite the opposite I welcome a challenge with open arms,' Chi-Chi thinks with a new sense of I-am-going-to-win-and-your-not-so-HA!  
  
The woman's eyes watch as Chi- Chi disappears within the closet again. She sighs yet grins,' this was fun.' But her mind slowly goes back to the happenings of that day. She landed, was rescued, recovered, fought, and now was getting properly clothed—and her saviors didn't understand a word she says—not for long at least. A sly twinkle shines in her blue eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi walks back in with five more fun outfits. The girl looks at her and opens her mouth; it's now or, well, later.  
  
18 advances slowly upon the injured male before her while he, surprisingly, rises to his feet with words of "you shouldn't", and "what have I ever done to you?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" 18 demands in a colder, harsher monotone then usual, "what has Bulma ever done to deserve the bull shit you throw at her time and time again!" 18's eyes flash with untamed anger.  
  
Yamcha gulps and thinks, 'she's pissed, and strong, and I'm weakened by the tailed-freak—not good.'  
  
He contemplates his situation and being the brawn of his and Bulma's Brain-and-Brawn famous relationship came up with—'I'm hungry—' He then sweat drops, 'wonderful plan Yamcha, no really! It was brilliant!' He turns then to face 18 who is slowly cracking her knuckles.  
  
"18, buddy, now I know you want to pound my face into the ground right now but I'm hungry and I have a lunch date to get to so if--," his voice trails off. He watches her stop dead in her tracks and look at him in disbelief, which soon gives way to seething anger.  
  
"Hungry," 18's voice is a dead calm monotone but her eyes flash a bright blue that engulf her pupil, "lunch—DATE!" She roars in explosive fury and she upper cuts him so hard he flies kilometers in to the sky. She then fades above him and elbows him smack-dab in the breadbasket. This causes his legs to touch his head as plummets to the earth bellow.  
  
"You," 18 grabs his throat as he starts to fall past her new location, "are," she slugs him straight in the gut with a ki powered fist causing him to spit up saliva and blood, "a," she then throws him up. "PIG!" she screams as she elbows him in the nose causing him to fly back violently.  
  
An evil glint enters her eye as she hears the crunch of his nose breaking against her cyborg arm and she mentally relishes in the whimper of pain he lets out as he flies back.  
  
Yamcha finally thinking he'll hit the ground is once more stopped by the cold hand of 18. She pulls him towards her and lifts him up so her breath tickles his ear.  
  
"And," she whispers in her monotone that is underlined with malice, "I wouldn't mind slaughtering this piece of bacon." With that she violently shoves him a way then releases a powerful ki blast at him which sends him hurtling through the air into the back forest with a crash.  
  
She sniffs in destine before lowering herself to the soft green grass below. "He didn't even give me a workout," she pouts before turning on her heel and entering the large living compound.  
  
Bulma's growling belly rudely interrupts her concentration. She glares at her flat stomach before sighing, putting her newly designed translator down, and heading for the living compound hoping upon hope that Chi-Chi has lunch ready.  
  
As Bulma enters the building she isn't all that surprised to see 18 already seated. "Where's Chi?" she questions her blonde haired friend.  
  
18 leans back in her chair before opening her mouth.  
  
"BULMA!!! 18!!! COME QUICK!" Chi-Chi's shrill voice bombards their ears.  
  
18 quickly grabs Bulma and shoots of in the direction of their companions voice.  
  
They burst into the guest room, Bulma looks around franticly as 18 does the same with a ki blast already formed.  
  
"What is it Chi? Did Yamcha come back? If so I'll kick his ass—"Chi-Chi interrupts 18's tirade.  
  
"No, no, I just got the perfect outfit for the girl," it was now Chi's turn to be interrupted.  
  
"That's why you screamed?" Bulma asks in disbelief, as she collapses onto the red leather sofa, 18 soon follows.  
  
"Not exactly—"Chi-Chi smiles mysteriously, she then turns to the changing screen, "come on out and model for the girls."  
  
The young fox woman walks out and smiles sheepishly. Bulma and 18 whistle and catcall playfully. The girl grins and spins for them her long forest green skirt twirls softly around her legs with two high slits on each side. Her near black, green vest stops right bellow her breasts with a soft light jade green shirt beneath it.  
  
"Chi you really out did yourself, she looks marvelous!" Bulma exclaims clapping her hands excitedly.  
  
"I agree Chi, you have a sense of style and the girl is your perfect model," 18 agreed.  
  
Chi beams at the compliments and states truthfully with a mischievous glint her eye, "you know what this means don't you—"  
  
18 and Bulma exchange grins then all three chorus together "SHOPPING TRIP!"  
  
The young woman watches this all with a smile. 'Huh?' is the one thought that runs through her mind as Chi-Chi pulls her forward.  
  
"Now if you remember I yelled for you to come in earlier," Chi-Chi starts.  
  
"Yeah, it nearly gave me a heart-attack," Bulma grins.  
  
18 nods in response to Bulma's comment.  
  
"Well it was because this—young woman did something that caught me completely off guard," Chi-Chi grins at the girl as she smiles back.  
  
"What'd she do?" 18 asks in her usual monotone but a curious spark was also in her voice.  
  
Chi-Chi grins and then elbows the girl, "go on."  
  
The girl grins and opens her mouth and says, "My name is Keelin."  
  
Bulma and 18 stare in shock, mouths hanging wide open.  
  
Yamcha grabs a fist full of grass before hauling himself out of the crater that he had created when he had finally hit ground.  
  
"Damn those women, all four of them! Where do they get off to do this to me, ME the strongest man in the world! First the tailed-freak hits me with a surprise ki blast, that's the only reason it hit me. (AN: Yeah right Yamcha, only in your dreams!) Then Bulma, that blue haired bimbo had the nerve to strangle me then 18—man they don't understand that THEY are the weaker sex not I!" Yamcha pants and hacks.  
  
Blood dribbles down his chin from his broken nose. As he stumbles through the foliage, he coughs leaving speckles of blood on the beautiful fresh leaves. Many creatures stir in the wooded area but the foxes where the ones acting most out of character. They ran just out of site of Yamcha yet they all headed in the same direction. Their sister called them; it could not be ignored.  
  
"She, she," Bulma's expression of shock had Chi-Chi giggling.  
  
"That was my reaction too, except I was saying 'You, you,' Chi giggles.  
  
18 gets up and walks to stand before the fox woman she then thrusts her hand out and states with a smile, "My name is 18, Keelin, it's nice to meet you."  
  
With a shy smile Keelin excepts the hand, "it's nice to meet you also 18."  
  
18 laughs, "I like this girl."  
  
Keelin smiles before leaning forward and touching noses with 18. 18, of course, is taken by surprise so she jumps back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Keelin, but I like boys, "18 stammers.  
  
Keelin only laughs, "I'm sorry, that just how we greet each other from where I'm from." Sadness suddenly glazes over her eyes as she stares down at her leather booted feet.  
  
18 stands there awkwardly, she felt like she should smack herself, 'I should have guessed that it was a cultural act!'  
  
Bulma gets up from the sofa and envelops Keelin into a warm embrace, "18 didn't mean to offend you, you just caught her off guard that's all." Bulma moved slowly to the bed and sat down with Keelin next to her, still in a comforting embrace. Chi-Chi sat on the other side of Keelin and 18 sat on the other side of Bulma.  
  
Keelin looks up at Bulma then over to 18, "She didn't offend me, I understand that she didn't understand, if just, it brought back memories of home—"  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes took on a determined glint, "then we'll send you back!"  
  
Keelin looked up at her in shock.  
  
"Your home sick, you should be back home with your family and friends!" Chi grins, "and we'll help you!"  
  
Bulma and 18 both smile and nod encouragingly, "yeah, I can up-date you pod, Chi could stock it and 18 here could help me the more large mechanical help!"  
  
Keelin smiles sadly and shook her head no, "it's not that simple."  
  
Bulma stopped her out loud planing, "what do you mean?"  
  
Keelin stares out the window, "he's looking for me, if I go back it will be the death of my race."  
  
Bulma choked, Chi-Chi gasped and 18 stiffened. "But WHO'S looking for you?" Bulma asks timidly, slightly afraid of the answer that she may receive.  
  
Keelin's eyes harden with hate, "Jade, my to-be-mate!" She spat the word mate out as though it was the foulest thing in the world.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widen, "Mate? Like in husband?"  
  
Keelin nods solemnly.  
  
"But you're only 17 at most!" Bulma exclaims in protest.  
  
"I've seen 16 cold seasons counting this one," Keelin replies.  
  
"Well I'm around 19—it think," 18 states.  
  
"Well I'm 18 and Bulma your--," Chi puts in.  
  
"19 as well," Bulma sighs, "It's not fair for you Keelin."  
  
"Was it an arranged marriage—I mean—mating, thing?" 18 asks confused.  
  
Keelin gives a humorless laugh, "arranged? I guess it could be considered that to a point. Sure why not, I mean he showed up in the lower levels where everyone was congregating for the cold season move when he demanded for his mate. He grabbed the leader of our race and held him high.  
"You must understand, my race is not weak but we respect our elders they are the eldest and wisest of our kind. So when he grabbed the leader, who is by far the eldest of us all, we took it as the threat that it was.  
"He stated that the leader would be set free when all the eligible woman lined up before him. So, we did. I was toward the middle from the back, he would grab their necks and stare at them say words in his language and then shove them away angrily.  
"I awaited for it to be my turn. He shoved the girl next to me with a growl so I stiffened my spine and looked him straight in the eye when he turned his attention to me. He stared at me for a second before his ever-present scowl lifted to a demonic smirk. He then grabbed my neck, said the words."Keelin takes a shaky breath, "he must have seen what he was searching for in me for he let out a bark of a laugh before he—"Keelin stops. She slowly moves her hair from her neck on her left side causing the women to gasp, "he sunk his fangs up to the gums into my neck."  
  
"He WHAT!" Chi-Chi exclaims as she stares in horror at the young woman before her.  
  
Weak, sad smile graces her pale lips, "I am his, for he has claimed me. "  
  
"Didn't it hurt?!" Bulma demands fiercely.  
  
"[1] Vulrapa yes!" a tear streaks down Keelin's cheek, "Vulrapa I screamed. I screamed and he laughed. My blood dripped from his lips before he licked it off. He lapped at my neck as though it where honey milk.  
"He even had the nerve to purr! Though I must admit he seemed as surprised by the sound as I was. He then picked me up and held me bride still. Vulrapa I struggled, though it was weak and I soon stopped.  
"My people where out raged for I am the strongest female, I was smart, my suitors growled and my kin howled in pain for me. And he—he—he laughed! He laughed and nuzzled me, 'my mate.' He whispered, 'my beautiful mesunokitsune mate. When you stood there in line I wished upon wish that you where the one, that you where my promised. What a pleasant surprise it was that you are. My perfect beautiful one.' His words were soft and gentle, he seemed to be so different then before he seemed on the verge of nice. That was, until my father rushed him." Tears splatter down Keelin's cheeks as all three females embraced her.  
  
"You don't have to go on, Keelin." Bulma whispers with sorrow evident in her voice.  
  
"You may not be ready to relive it just yet, "18's eyes shone with the sadness that her voice could not project.  
  
"We'll always be here for you, Keelin, always," Chi-Chi soothingly rubs Keelin's back. She then breaks down and sobs brokenly in to the three older women, her goddesses.  
  
King Vegeta stares as the pod slowly enters the ships docking port.  
  
The pods hatch opens at that painfully slow pace that could drive nearly any Saiya-jin mad. A gust of steam exits right before the one and only passenger steps out. He, hardly out of the pod, gracefully kneels and throws his hand over his chest in sign of submission and loyalty.  
  
"Your Majesty," his deep melodious voice wafts through the air.  
  
King Vegeta smirks as he takes in the appearance of his top Elite. His hair was long yet pulled back in its infamous ponytail. The top of his head had a few stray spikes but not many. He was around the height of six feet; he truly was a beautiful specimen to behold.  
  
"Elite, rise," King Vegeta states.  
  
In one graceful movement the Saiya-jin before him rose but was still in the position of loyalty with his fist over his heart.  
  
Kakarot and Krillin move in unison to a low bow to the other Elite with their left hand in back to the side then with a snap in front of them. The Elite then raises a hand and touches both men's extended hands. Signaling them to rise  
  
"It's good for you to be back Jade," the King states simply when the formal greetings where over.  
  
"I'm relieved to be back my Majesty, I just wish that I hadn't come back empty handed."  
  
"Understandable Jade, your woman, if my memory proves me right is a spitfire to begin with, just think of it as a hunt."  
  
All three soldiers grin evilly at the prospect of the hunt.  
  
"Now, you did mark her didn't you?"  
  
Jade nods once, "yes but she also stole my pod, it will probably be easier to track that at the moment. If that does not work we will use the slight bond that is forming."  
  
Krillin looks up at Jade, "she fit?"  
  
Jade smirks, "very, strongest female there and only on her 16th moon."  
  
Vegeta smirks, "and you Jade are on your, what?"  
  
Jade, "19th moon sire."  
  
Vegeta nods, "Kakarot? Krillin?"  
  
Kakarot thinks for a second, "my 20th I do believe."  
  
"21st my lord," Krillin states sharply  
  
"And I, my 22nd," Vegeta smirks.  
  
"Come Jade you must be famished, then you must tell us all," Kakarot smiles.  
  
"Kakarot! He's your commanding officer!" Vegeta hisses.  
  
"Oh! Sorry 'Geta!"  
  
Krillin snickers as Jade shakes his head sadly at the oblivious Saiya-jin. King Vegeta seethes and Kakarot tries to get out of the hole he's dug for himself but only makes it deeper.  
  
"We will never truly ever give each other the respect that others will because of the bond of companionship that formed when we where brats," Jade mutters as he walks with Krillin watching his King shout at the fumbling fool Kakarot.  
  
Krillin laughs causing Jade to look at him disapprovingly only to have the smaller man grin up at him in the most unsaiya-jin-ish fashion. Which only causes Jade's scowl to melt into an amused smirk. Yes things will never truly change.  
  
Translations  
  
[1] The Goddess of her planet (I made it up -)  
  
Keelin: mission impossible music starts to play as she maunders through the room  
  
Bulma: What are you doing Keelin?  
  
Keelin: looks up at Bulma Hiding...shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—  
  
Bulma: Looks confused From what?  
  
Keelin: From Jade, I called him my bougu in the last chapter—I think I excited him --'( sweat drop)  
  
Bulma: blink blink You did WHAT?!?!  
  
Keelin: Covers Bulma's mouth shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... he might hear you looks around nervously I think he has magic powers that help him find me!  
  
Bulma: rolls eyes  
  
Keelin: eyes glaze over in thought  
  
(In her mind)  
  
Jade: appears with a long black cape and a black pointy hat in a dungeon like area Mesunokitsune... creepy sing-songy voice You run but you cannot hide spins the liquid in his black cauldron  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): flies in I am Gerfery! The flying magical gerbil that gave Ooze the snail his magical hat that transformed that ordinary garden snail into Dum dum dum dum OOZE-the magical snail! Now my dear magician of a Saiya-jin how may I help thee?  
  
Jade: turns to the flying magical gerbil You must get me popcorn.  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): blink blink Popcorn?  
  
Jade: rolls his eyes as though it's obvious I need popcorn to locate the location to which my Mesunokitsune is located, so locate the locating popcorn so I can locate her with it locating locativness!  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): And what if I don't?  
  
Jade: grins evil and flips his BIG book of stuff open and points to a page  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): looks at it GASP! You wouldn't!  
  
Jade: grins murderously I will if you don't get me the locating popcorn of which I can locate my woman with in her new location from this location!  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): stares with wide eyes at the funny looking man in the black cape and black pointy hat Alright, be right back... do you want ButterLovers or Regular  
  
Jade: looks up from his coludron and thinks for a second ButterLovers.  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): nods head and POOF is gone!  
  
(End of Keelin's thoughts)  
  
Keelin: Eyes widen AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOT THE POPCORN!! DIE GERFERY THE FLYING MAGICAL GERBIL!!! runs screaming from the room  
  
Bulma: blink blink Huh? Popcorn? Gerfery, is that even a name? Flying magical gerbil? Wha?!?! is totally confused  
  
Jade: runs in wearing a black cape and black pointy hat Keelin I FOUND YOU! holds up his bag of popcorn this locating locator of popcorn has located you from the location I was previously in to this new location of which you are located!  
  
Bulma: blink blink What's with the cape and hat? Location popcorn? Huh?  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): flies in is she here? sees Bulma Ahh! Hello I am Gerfery! The flying magical gerbil that gave Ooze the snail his magical hat—  
  
Bulma: Gerfery? The Flying magical gerbil? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! runs screaming from the room following Keelin  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): Ingores the fleeing Bulma-- that transformed that ordinary garden snail into Dum dum dum dum OOZE-the magical snail! Now my dear blue haired goddess how may I help thee? notices Bulma is gone Was it something I said?  
  
Jade: shakes head No, I think it's the popcorn holds up bag it reads "REGULAR" I asked for ButterLovers! growls  
  
Gerfery (the flying magical gerbil): pouts I'm sorry  
  
Jade: growls then pouts And my woman got away... looks down at the bulge in his spandex  
  
Readers: blink blink Break out laughing  
  
Jade: does the glare of DOOM DOOm DOom Doom doom doo. do.. d... ....  
  
Readers: shut up right away  
  
Jade: grins triumphantly  
  
Keelin: POPCORN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH her voice echos through the room  
  
Jade: I found you! runs towards her voice with popcorn in hand  
  
Readers: silently leave this place is crazy ...shhhhhh!  
  
Cricket cricket  
  
Review Please  
  
V


End file.
